Enjoy the Silence
by Kijikun1
Summary: Jack can still hear the Doctor's words. Jack/Gwen


Title: Enjoy the silenceAuthor: Kijikun

Pairing: Jack Harkness/Gwen Cooper

Spoilers: Through end of Torchwood season 1 and Doctor Who season 3

Summary: Jack can't forget the Doctor's words even now.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're wrong, Jack. ."

Seconds dragged like minutes, and all Jack could hear was the Doctor's voice in his head. Not the sound of his own heart thundering in his ears or the water roaring around him.

"You're wrong."

Jack's muscles burned, and he tightened his arm around Gwen as he fought to haul them both out of the freezing, rushing water and onto the bank he could see just an arm's lengths away. She'd slipped from his grasp twice, and twice Jack had been tempted to just let the water take them both away.

He had been a Time Agent. He knew that everything he did changed something, every action, every life saved. He was wrong.

He hauled them onto the cold rock of the cave floor, pushing Gwen onto her back, trying to get the water out of her. Her lips were as blue, as he was sure his were, as he put his mouth to hers and breathed in. Desperate CPR, trying to push air and life back into Gwen.

Jack's hands shook on her face, and he told himself it was because they were cold. "Come on, Gwen," he whispered against her lips. His fingers fumbled trying to get a pulse. Another push of air, he didn't want to cheat Ianto had only been without air for seconds, Carys just need a shot of energy, and Gwen would need so much more than that.

"Cold, you've got to be cold," Jack told her. "Let's get you out of those wet things." He laughed. "You know I don't think I've ever said that and had it not been a line." Jack's hands shook as he pulled off her wet things. Her skin was clammy, cold, and the wet clothes clung to her like a second skin. He wound up cutting off the water-drenched denim to get her free.

He pushed her hair from her face, giving her another puff of air, even as he knew it was doing nothing.

"Damnit, Gwen," he hissed, his hands rubbed against her skin trying to warm her. He pressed his mouth to hers, gently at first then hard and desperate, pushing in more than air, more than just his tongue. He felt the fire as it surged from him to her. "Breathe, you've got to breathe, that's an order."

Jack was pushing off – ripping off – his water logged clothing, not even mourning the loss of his greatcoat, long since shrugged off and lost to the water. No way to even tell the others where they were, even if the others could reach them 10 miles under the earth in a flooded cave system. He pressed his mouth to hers again, his body covering hers.

Warmth, trying to share the warmth of his body as he shared the fire that burned in his blood to her.

"You are not dying." He told her when he could spare the air to do so. "Just need to give you more."

His mouth moved on hers like he'd wanted to since… since before he knew her. He pressed against her, pressed _into her_And if Jack had ever believed in a hell, he would have thought, if he could gather himself enough to do that, that this – this would send him straight there.

"Please," Jack gasped, his face wet and hot as he poured more into her. "Not her."

The chest under his moved, so barely at first that Jack didn't notice.

"Jack?" It was a half breath, a half gasp. Shaky arms slid around him, a comfort he didn't deserve.

"Gwen," Jack's mouth moved against hers like she had something he needed to survive. "I'm sorry."

Her body moved under his, weakly, almost gentling his own desperation. "It's okay," she sounded confused, tired.

Jack closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Gwen whispered again. "Whatever happened… oh… it's okay." Her fingers were in his hair.

Then there was just the sound of the water roaring past their little island, just the sound of desperate, pleasured gasps and breathes, the sound of body on body. Skin on skin.

Jack's hands moved on her, against her, making her gasp louder. But even the sound she made as she whispered his name and shook against him couldn't drown out the only sound Jack could hear.

"You're wrong."

He pressed his face to her shoulder and came to the sound of the Doctor's voice and the feel of Gwen's hands stroking his back.

More comfort than he deserved.


End file.
